Anguirus
Anguirus is a RP character and a mutated Anklyosaurus whose used by AnguirusFTW2013. History Anguirus has been on many adventures. His first was on monster island with other monsters such as Destoroyah, KIng Ghidorah and Gigan. He eventually became friends with many other characters like Zardoris and Dracoruss. In one RP, he was revealed to be a pure of heart. In a number guessing game, the user controlling this character won, so he got to be a D god thingy. He eventually learned teleportation, and over time mastered it, even using it to time travel and seperate himself from his keychain self, which came in handy when he met. Piedmon. When Neo Anguirus came to him with news about a post-apocalyptic alternate dimension, he was glad to go there to help. In the ensuing fight, he gained a new form: Giga Anguirus. Anguirus Co-hosted Zardoris' funeral, the host being Female M.U.T.O.. He wasn't very surprised when Zardoris was revived. Anguirus assisted Neo Gigan, Scorpia , Neo Titanosaurus, and more in fighting A crystal overlord with His older brother. Anguirus played SSB4 with His alternate self against Barubaroi and An unknown player named "Triple Deluxe" , and eventually defeated a boss, Mewssingno, with the help of them and Leafeon. He eventually challenged Neo Anguirus to a SSB4 fight, and he played as Toon Link. He teamed up with Triple Deluxe against Neo Ang and FeMuto was eventually defeated by a PK Starstorm. When he went to Equestria with Neo Angy Oxyon, and RD, he accidentally dropped an Anvil on her, giving her amnesia and making her forget that Oxyon attacked Fluttershy. When Her southern friend visited, he dropped 2 anvils on RD, one on Neo Ang, and one on Oxy when he was supposed to drop it on AJ. After returning, he became friends with Gomora. He went to investigate the 1/8 project in equestria with Nirtrogeon, Oxyon, RD, Neo Angy, and FeMuto. He searched the west area with RD and Neo Angy. When FeMuto and the others got frozen, he unknowingly broke the ice with anvils. He eventually rescued them from the evil behind it, de-shrunk them, and fused with Neo Angy and Sokogeki to kill Baltan Omega. Anguirus eventually joined K.I.L.L.E.R. with Ninjas on Fire, Kingsaurus III, Gabora, Commander FinalShisa, an unknown leader, and more. He accidentally knocked out One of Dashie's friends and One of Oxy's friends when they were attacked by two characters at a party store. He teleported after them, but they were gone when he got there. He eventually got a job as a news reporter. After reporting the fire at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, he was attacked by Ana-Mantax, but teleported away seconds into the attack. Minutes later, he stopped RadoGoji from stomping on the rebuilt pizza place. He refused when Neo Angy said they had to sacrifice themselves for Coyote Tango. He later fought Alternate Zardoris with Birthgoji and SamoGoji. He then fired the Non-Canon Cannon at the confusing Okami Muto illusion RP. He later appeared to help fight Obliteraton, and fused with HeritageAngira, Revoltech Anguirus, NES Anguirus, Sokogeki Anguirus, and Neo Anguirus to make a new form: Ultimate Anguirus. He then fired lasers at Obliteraton's explosion, making an explosionception. He was there when Female FinalGoji appeared, and helped her find Dark Matter. He later had a large bounty placed on his head. He also traded his deity-ship for the most delicious sandwich in the world. He then helped Female Final Godzilla and Heisei Gamera from some bounty hunters, and assisted her and Yuki Certasancti in fighting Final Gigan and ???. Personality Anguirus is very random, making jokes often and being confused. He's usually the Comic Relief of most chats. Sometimes though, he can be a jerk. Likes and dislikes Likes *Teleporting *Fighting (Sometimes) *Being Random *Being in RPs *Being cool *Breaking the 4th wall Dislikes *Boredom Abilities Anguirus= *Using Spikes as knives *Teeth and Claws *Slow regeneration *Has an Electric breath weapon *Lava/Magma/Fire breath weapon *Ice Beam breath weapon *Can shoot Spikes from shell like porcupine *Is a Pure of Heart (Before you ask, it happened in an RP), so has no Evil stuff. *Sonic Roar - Can be used to get foes off of him, but does less damage. *Teleportation - Has mastered teleportation over the months, and can use many different uses from it, like time travel, dimension travel, and even separation from keychain selves. *Anvil Generation - He can create Anvils out of thin air *Can send electricity, ice, and flame energy into his spikes. *Thunderall - can use ice, fire, or electric energy to make it stronger. *Can fuse with other Anguiruses. FINISHERS *Spike Maelstrom - Onslaughts the target with a horde of spikes. The spikes can be charged with Ice, electricity or fire, too, making this attack stronger. *Thunderball Blitz - Thunderballs the target repeatedly by teleporting around them rapidly when each thunderball hits. Can be mixed with Fire, electric, or ice energy to make stronger. *Giga Electric/Icy/Flaming Allcaps Thunderball - Elctricity flows through Anguirus as he thunderballs directly into the opponent, slicing their flesh with his spikes and sending electric energy into the wounds. Can be switched with Ice or Flames. •All-out artillery attack - His strongest finisher, first, his spikes are covered on fire, he shoots those spikes, burning his enemy, then he spews ice from his mouth, freezing the enemy, and then he does the GE/I/FAT!!! towards the frozen opponent. Of course, this does less damage to stronger opponents. |-|Giga Form= *Spikes become sharper *Beams become stronger *Improved teleportation abilities *Becomes much more durable *Gains a medium-speed regeneration factor *Increase in size *Becomes faster *Gains the power to make earthquakes |-|Ultimate Anguirus= *To be added *STEEL EXPLOSIVE INFERNO BLIZZARD ELECTRIC PLASMA SPIKY GUY THUNDERBALL OF DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH (fusion only): this move is the result of the fusion of all of the Angys thunderballing his opponent, Neo with fire and explosives, Sokeogeki with ice and poison and Angy with electricity and iron anvils, it's extremely powerful. Weaknesses *Not very durable *Regular attacks don't do much damage *Reeneration is very slow in normal form *Can't control well while Thunderballing *Fairly slow in normal form *Takes a while to become Giga Anguirus *Anguirus will become exhausted if he stays in Giga Form for too long Gallery A3.jpg A2.jpg A1.jpg Unleashed.jpg Quotes Trivia *Anguirus was at first the Showa Version, since the Ang04 emote hadn't been made yet. *Anguirus didn't always have his infamous teleporting ability. *Anguirus doesn't know about his past. *Anguirus being a news reporter was inspired from Tomodachi Life. Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Earth Defender Category:4th wall breaking Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Random Category:Spiky Guys Category:Omnivores